Let The Rain Fall
by SweetYzak
Summary: Rain washes away the dust of every day life[4 short drables]
1. Athrun

Sorry everyone another story about the rain. It's just thats it has been raining a lot here lately and thats where all of my inspireation has been comming from I just love the rain so much. so this will be a collection of stories about different characters and what they think about the rain.\

* * *

Rain danced on the ground as it fell from the still darkening sky. Athrun lay still on his bed as he looked out the window, his laptop computer lay at his side. The lights in his room were off.

When ever the rain came Athrun allways felt unusally sad, it dident suprise him through. It was raining the day his mom died so it was a constant reminder when ever it came.

But the rain in his world could also be happy, like the day he first kissed cagalli. Never had a kiss ever tasted so sweet to him. The coldness of the skys tears falling down on them and the warmth of their bodies evaporating the water. He remembers that they had been out on a walk.

Athrun closed his eyes imagining his soul mate before his eyes, he could almost touch her.

He remembers that Cagalli loves the rain, its weird though, cause he hates the rain, but then again almost everyone he knows like the rain.

But then again its like they say oppsites attract.

* * *

Good, Bad tell me is it worth the time to keep it going or not. Just review and tell me what you think I just want to hear your opinion. And if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. 


	2. Cagalli

this is to everyone who's reading, this is after destiny sometime I dont know when so ya. And also dont expect me to update to often once I really get going on my next story but I will when im stuck or bored.

Cagalli smiled to herself as the water from the rain dripped from her golden hair and rolled down her nose before falling off.

The small droplets of water fell from the sky all around her. Cagalli's pants were soaked along with the rest of her clothing but somthing about the rain made her feel wild and free like a river.

Looking down into the lardge puddle beside her she looked at her refetion. seeing that that her hair was a mess she smiled again, and then sneezed.

Deciding it was time to go inside she walked up the perly steps to her house and opend the door and walked in. Useing the towel she left by the door to help dry herself she wondered where she got her love for the rain, to what she knew he father hated the rain maybe it was her mothers love for the water that makes her love the rain.

Anyway to Cagalli it dident make a diference why she loved it she just did maybe she would make herself a warm cup of hot chocolate.

I think the last one was better, anyway be kind and review.


	3. Lacus

Dont kiil me I know the last chapter sucked and realy sorry about -'. Anyways moving on I hope you like this chapter better it took me forever to decide who to do it on because I want them all to be...Oh how do I explain it, Oh well I guess I dont.

* * *

The quietness around made her eirily calm.

But at the some time it was rather comforting, the rains quiet pitter-patter made her drousy. When ever it rained she allways did yoga the relaxing posistions with the added comfort often made her fall asleep right in the studio.

Lacus loved the rain ever scence she was realy young, when her mother would tell her stories about the rubber boot that wouldent fit the girls foot. But at the same time she hated it, for Athrun. She knew that it had been raining when his mom died and watched him as he broke down crying, his tears blending with the rain its self.

She remembered staying with him for weeks after it happend, holding him when he cryed his tears reminded her of the rain.

She had known he was sad but couldent bring herself to mourn over his loss, even now she wanted to go over and comfort him about it but she knew she couldent, for he had Cagalli now.

They say oposites attract, but I guess her and Athrun were just to alike to atract each others love.

* * *

their maybe alot of updates for this story over the long weekend because its supose to rain all weekend.

Reiview


	4. Kira

Sorry everyone for the long wait on a update I took a little break from writing in general, yup its true this will be my first day writing again and im trying to get as many things updated as I can.

* * *

Kira sat cross legged in front of a large picture window on a bunch of multicolored pillows that had been scattered in various places around him. His violet eyes silently scaning the area outside as if trying to take in everything around them.

Curiosity fill his voilet eyes as he staired contently out into the area that surrounded him outside of the house he was curently in.

He still remembered the stories and myths his mother used to tell him about why the rain fell and why their was thunder and lightning, he allways wondered to himself about if they were true or not.

Of corse he knew better than to belive in them, but his mind woulden't let him give up the days of when he was young and growing up, even if it wasent his real parents that had raised him.

Kira let his body fall to the floor and his eyes slide closed.

* * *

Their still not as good as the first one but meh, all I ask is for some reviews. 


End file.
